otherland_mmofandomcom-20200214-history
Game Features
General Features Shops Lambda Mall is full of item shops that feature filter sliders to help you easily find the equipment or gear you are looking for. The filters allow you to set your class, level, rarity and cost of items using a convenient slider format. The shop interface has a dressing room feature that allows you to view items on your character before you buy them. Selling items is as easy as switching to the appropriate tab in the Shop menu to display items in your inventory. Simply click the item and confirm your trasaction. Items bought using credits are deposited into the 'credits' tab in the inventory and, if they're wearable items, will always go back into that tab when you unequip them. There is also a buy back tab that allows you to buy items back from any vendor within a 6 hour time window. Uspace Each player has access to a personal housing area called a Uspace. Your Uspace is accessible from any portal and is an instanced zone you can customize by accessing the Uspace Interface, shown behind the character in the screenshot. The interface has options to change wall designs, flooring and music (music may still be under development at this time) for a set price. The screen behind the interface shows a few details about the owner of the Uspace. You can purchase up to 12 additional rooms in your Uspace such as a Portal Room, SOMAponics Room and eDNA Room. *The Portal Room allows you to set up portals to every zone in the game for easy access. *The SOMAponics Room is an area where you can generate your own SOMA for crafting. *The eDNA Room is used to store extracted eDNA and create clones to defend your Uspace from potential invasions. Auction House In addition to vendor shops, the Auction House can also be found in the Lambda Mall region. It is the main venue for player to player transactions in Otherland. The Auction House has filters and a dressing room similar to the traditional vendor shops. Selling items is as easy as dragging an item to the Auction House Interface and setting the price and duration. When you make a purchase or sell an auction, your currency or item is available via mail from any location - no mailbox required. Mail Mail is available at any time from any location directly from your interface. There are no mailboxes to find in Otherland. The Mail system utilizes an autocomplete feature when sending mail to players in your friends list. You can send items and currency via in-game mail. (Need to add item limit and the time it takes to receive items). Crafting Before you can start crafting you must first obtain recipe fragments during eDNA extractions from defeated foes. It takes between 5 and 20 fragments to complete a recipe before you can use it. There is a recipe tab accessible from your inventory screen to track your progress on the recipes you are currently collecting. To craft an item you must utilize a SOMA Forge. There is a SOMA Forge near the Auction House in the Lambda Mall region. Once you click on the vendor you can select your crafting recipe and view the stats on the item by hovering over the item. The crafting ui will show you the mats required to craft the item. There are 3 possible outcomes when attempting to craft an item: *Success: The item will be delivered to your inventory with the stats indicated in the crafting tooltip. *Failure: The crafting project will fail and you will lose a portion of your crafting mats. *Critical Success: The item will be delivered to your inventory with better stats than shown in the crafting tooltip. Metamorph The Metamorph feature is available in multiple locations throughout the multiverse. The interface allows you to completely customize the size and shape of your character. You can change your character physique, including giving them a pot belly in addition to changing your skin, facial features and just about everything else. This customization is available at any time you feel the urge to update your style. Getting Around Otherland uses portals as a means of moving between zones. At the start of the game, only the main portal in Lambda Mall is available but as your character progresses through the quests, more areas are opened up. The Game Files Since the game is delivered via Steam, it can be a bit tricky identifying the executable that runs the game. You'd need to do this if you wanted to set a keyboard profile to run when the game started, for instance. In order to locate the game files, right click the Otherland shortcut on Steam and select properties from the menu. You should have a large button which says "Browse Local Files". Click that and a standard explorer window will open at the Otherland directory. From there, double click 'UnrealEngine3' then 'Binaries'. From there you have two options for the 32 bit and 64 bit clients (see below). Double click one of those and you'll find the executable that launches the game in there - 'Otherland–Shipping.exe' Note: * Win32 is the 32 bit client, Win64 being the 64 bit one. * Any 64 bit system will quite happily run the 32 bit client. * At present, in Early Access, the 64 bit version has been disabled due to some issues.